


A Tale of Fire and Light

by baekingneeds



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Dragons, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekingneeds/pseuds/baekingneeds
Summary: It had been more than a millennium since the last Light Dragon had appeared in the skies of Elyxion. And it had been more than four hundred years since Elyxion had last been attacked. But it had only been four years since Baekhyun had become a Rider and he was beginning to face the greatest challenges of his life.





	A Tale of Fire and Light

Footsteps echoed from the wooden ground through the halls of the Academy as two young Riders ran towards the gates. Portraits of famous Riders with the Dragons lined the walls and torches of fire lit the way, creating a disturbing yet pretty orange glow around the edges of the picture frames. At the end of the hallway stood two majestic wrought iron gates, each with a dragon sigma at the top. And beyond the gates was a whole other world.

“Hurry, Baek!”

“I’m hurrying!”

The two Riders sped up when they saw the gates coming into view, a rush of excitement washing over them. Riders didn’t usually leave the Academy grounds as they had to spend most of their time (or all of it according to Baekhyun) training. They only got to leave the stifling castle walls, rigorous training regime and cruelly dull books when there was a special and the annual arrival of the Dragons into the lands of Elyxion couldn’t get any more special than that.

“It’s your boyfriend’s ceremony you’re missing!”

“Go and open the gates first, Chanyeol! Hurry!”

Rolling his eyes, Chanyeol quickened his pace anyway, sprinting towards the iron gates and using the momentum to throw the side of his whole body against one of them. The door shifted, a small ray of sunlight spilling in, allowing the shorter Rider to dash out into the open, Chanyeol following behind shortly.

Once they were both out of the Academy, they continued running, through the grass patch right outside, through the small marketplace beyond the walls of the school. They were dressed all in black, a Rider’s typical gear, and were attracting attention from the villagers who saw them dashing down the streets, especially with all their laughing. Some looked on in envy - the young children mostly, wondering why they weren’t born with the privilege of having a Dragon’s Mark. The teenagers hardly gave a second glance, the majority of them all too aware of the fact that the Mark was never going to appear on them, though there were a few who watched Baekhyun and Chanyeol wistfully, perhaps dreaming of the Mark magically appearing one day. As magical as Elyxion was, it didn’t work that way. Meanwhile, the adults gave them no less than the judgemental gazes they deserved for being so noisy at sunrise.

“Why must I do your bidding?” Chanyeol asked very belatedly, frowning to himself.

The smaller Rider, Baekhyun, turned to Chanyeol with a gleeful look. “Because you’re my best friend!”

“I don’t suppose that’s a two-way relationship?”

Breaking into a wider smile, the corners of Baekhyun’s eyes crinkled before he looked ahead again, the wind sweeping his hair back as he ran.

“Dragon’s Keep! I see it!” Baekhyun shouted suddenly, jumping up and down while he was still running as he whacked Chanyeol multiple times to get the other Rider’s attention.

“Where?” Chanyeol jumped and easily spotted the red and gold banners flying in the air with dragon sigmas adoring each of them in silver thread. The dragons were sparkling so brightly under the amber sky and it almost looked like the eyes of the dragons’ were glowing. There was also a horde of people gathered there so it was quite a difficult sight to miss.

“Are the Dragons there yet? Has the ceremony started? I can’t see!” Baekhyun complained. “What are you doing?” he hissed, panting slightly, when he saw his best friend slowing to a stop.

“We’re good,” Chanyeol explained and Baekhyun stopped running.

Bending over with his hands on his knees, Baekhyun grinned at Chanyeol. “Can you imagine how much faster and how much further we can run if we get our Dragons?”

“ _When_ we get out Dragons.”

Laughing, Baekhyun straightened his back before going over to Chanyeol and slapping the taller Rider hard on the chest. “This is your fault!”

“What are you talking about?” Chanyeol shouted in dismay, hand over his chest, faking a hurt expression. Although it _did_ hurt. The smaller Rider could pack more of a punch than anyone would have expected.

“We were almost late because you wouldn’t eat your breakfast properly!” Baekhyun pointed at Chanyeol accusatively, eyes narrowing into crescents as his lips curved upwards, betraying his true emotions.

“You were the one who flinged those meatballs at me first!”

“That was an accident!”

The two Riders continued bickering all the way until they reached Dragon’s Keep when the people gathered for the ceremony started to hush them, the sibilant word hanging in the air making it sound like they were snakes instead of humans.

Placing a finger to his lips, Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol with a cheek grin, mouthing, ‘shh’ and the other nodded in understanding, mirroring Baekhyun’s expression.

Everyone from the Academy and a large crowd of the townsfolk were gathered there for the Dragon Initiation Ceremony, or Dic(k) as Chanyeol preferred. It happened once every year for Riders who came of age at eight and ten. Though not every Rider who came of age could attend the ceremony. Only those who had the connection, the pull towards Dragon’s Keep would be allowed to participate. Because that meant there was a Dragon that was ready to seek out its Rider. Generally, Riders would know if they could be in the ceremony at least three months before, giving them ample time to prepare - memorise the words to bond with a Dragon, the effects of bonding with an elemental type, and training mentally and physically to prove that they were truly worthy of their Dragon’s power. Because the Dragons could turn its Rider away on the spot if it deemed the Rider not strong enough. It had happened before and who was to say that it wouldn’t happen again.

Five months ago, Do Kyungsoo felt the pull towards Dragon’s Keep. He could hear another voice in his mind telling him that he was ready and that _he_ would be going to Dragon’s Keep soon. It was a sure sign that Kyungsoo was going to get his Dragon. Another thing that Kyungsoo had gathered from the voice had been that his Dragon would be a boy or it would have been a _she_ that was going to be there.

Unfortunately for Baekhyun and Chanyeol, none of them had felt the pull yet. But it was okay. They were still young. Only a handful would feel the pull at eight and ten, Kyungsoo being one of them. It wasn’t a rare event but it wasn’t common either.

Some Riders, even at the age of eight and twenty, were still without a Dragons. Some had simply not felt the pull towards Dragon’s Keep yet but most of them had. For most who had and had turned up at the ceremony, it had been their Dragons that did not arrive for their Riders. It was sad, a pity, embarrassing even but no one could do anything about it. There were a multitude of reasons for a Dragon not turning up. Maybe the Dragon had met danger along the way and had been shot down. Or maybe the Dragon had a change of heart and had decided not to turn up. Regardless, there had been no other choice but for these Riders to continue going back every year with faint hopes that their Dragons might just turn up eventually. Some had the fortune of bonding with a Dragon even after five years, but some just hadn’t been so lucky and had simply given up becoming a Dragon Rider, taking on the job of a steward or an attendant or a cook back at the Academy instead.

But it was only a handful of people. After all, these Riders had all been born with the Mark of the Dragon. They were chosen by the Dragons.

A loud screech pierced the skies and everyone’s head automatically turned upwards to see if the mythical beasts were finally gracing their presence. Everyone except the Riders. The Dragons were still far away - they could tell from the sound. But the Dragons would be here soon.

“I can’t see,” Baekhyun whined, standing on his toes for a while before giving up and he started to jump up and down, catching glimpses of where all the other Riders were gathered, right in front of where the ceremony was taking place. “We should be there,” Baekhyun said once he stopped jumping.

“They didn’t have to clean the kitchen,” Chanyeol reasoned.

“They didn’t throw food at their best friends,” Baekhyun bit back.

“You - ” Chanyeol only raised his voice slightly but he immediately received multiple ‘shhs’ coming from a few directions, making him scowl as the shorter Rider tried stifling back a laugh. “I see Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol grinned triumphantly at Baekhyun who glared back.

“I want to see him!” Baekhyun started jumping again but he couldn’t catch sight of his boyfriend. Then, a brilliant thought struck him. “Get down,” he told Chanyeol while tugging the other’s arm.

“What?” Chanyeol asked but he started bending down anyway. “You want me to carry you?”

“Yes.”

Letting out an exaggerated sigh, Chanyeol squatted down. “Sit on my shoulders.”

“You’re the best,” Baekhyun said as he hooked his legs over Chanyeol’s shoulders, one after the other.

“Hold tight.”

“ _You_ hold me tight,” Baekhyun warned, grabbing onto Chanyeol’s shoulders like his life depended on it when he felt the younger shifting. “Careful.”

Chanyeol managed to stand and it didn’t take long before he was at his full height with Baekhyun on his shoulders.

 

“What is he doing?” Junmyeon shrieked softly from where he was sitting. His Water Dragon, Modruth, the Champion of the Seas, was sleeping behind him without a care in the world. A few of the Riders had started to snigger upon seeing Baekhyun appear above the sea of people as if he were levitating. Even Riders weren’t that magical. Needless to say, Junmyeon easily spotted him from his chair on the dais. “Park Chanyeol’s below him, right?”

“I’m pretty sure you can see his face,” Minseok commented lightly from beside him, chuckling as he looked away from Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Xove, the Lord of Ice, Minseok’s Ice Dragon, was preening under the sun and from the awed gazes of the Riders and townsfolk alike. “He just wants to see Kyungsoo.” He leaned against his palm, turning over to watch the most expressionless Rider standing in place, forming a circle for the Dragons to land in. “Let him.”

Junmyeon turned to the Riders gathered for the ceremony and found Kyungsoo breaking into a smile in Baekhyun’s direction, mouthing a few words to the latter that he couldn’t discern.

“Let him,” Junmyeon repeated bitterly. “You always say that.”

Laughing softly, Minseok shook his head fondly when he saw Baekhyun swaying a little. There was a twinkle in Minseok’s eyes as he continued watching Baekhyun. “When Baekhyun gets his Dragon, he’ll be unstoppable.”

“When Baekhyun gets his Dragon, Elyxion will be thrown into chaos,” Junmyeon grumbled, resting his head against his palm, ready for the oncoming headache that always seemed to come whenever Baekhyun was around. Chanyeol wasn’t so bad. Looking at the pair again, Junmyeon sighed, concluding that Chanyeol was definitely as bad.

 

“Soo…” Baekhyun muttered, a small smile spreading on his face as he read the words Kyungsoo was mouthing to him.

When Chanyeol tiptoed a little, craning his neck to get a glimpse of Modruth, Baekhyun wobbled precariously.

Hissing a warning, Baekhyun pulled one of Chanyeol’s ears, making the taller Rider stand properly again, wincing.

“Turn left.” Baekhyun tugged onto Chanyeol’s ear again. “I can’t see Soo.”

“I’m not an elephant,” Chanyeol said through gritted teeth but did as he was told to anyway.

“Best friend. Elephant. What’s the difference?”

“Throw ‘Dragon’ in while you’re at it,” Chanyeol said sarcastically, his arms still holding Baekhyun’s legs tightly.

Another screech filled the sky, louder this time and Baekhyun straightened his back. “They’re here,” he whispered in awe, eyes widening as the Dragons came into view. Even from a distance, they looked so majestic. And despite seeing the same scene every year, Baekhyun could not help but let his breath be taken away.

“Ten Dragons,” Baekhyun and Chanyeol said simultaneously, matching grins appearing on their faces. “And ten Riders,” Baekhyun breathed out in glee. Every Rider would go home with a Dragon today. That was always good news.

“Two Legendary Dragons!” Chanyeol exclaimed and a few heads turned to him.

Suddenly, the people in front of them started to part, creating a small and narrow route for Baekhyun and Chanyeol to go to where all the other Riders were.

“Put me down.”

Chanyeol didn’t need telling twice and soon the both of them were making their way towards the other Riders while thanking the townsfolk.

“It is tradition for all the Riders to be at the same place,” Junmyeon said as soon as Baekhyun and Chanyeol were within hearing distance.

Smiling sheepishly, Baekhyun nodded and Chanyeol did the same before they both looked at the sky again, trying to spot what other Dragon types there were, eagerly hoping to see an Ancient Dragon, the rarest of them all. Turned out that the remaining eight Dragons were a mix of Rare and Common Dragons, the non-elemental types.

“Which two elements do the Legendary Dragons possess?” Baekhyun squinted his eyes, trying to make out the colour of the two Dragons against the orange hue of the sky.

“Earth, one of them’s brown. And Water, I guess. The other one is blue.” Lifting a hand, Chanyeol pointed out the two Dragons to Baekhyun.

Shrugging when he finally saw them, Baekhyun smiled at Chanyeol. “Could be Ice.”

A moment of silence fell around Dragon’s Keep as the first Dragon began to descend into the circle created by the ceremonial Riders. It was one of the Legendary Dragons - the Earth one.

Breath hitching, Baekhyun blindly reached for Chanyeol’s hand, giving his best friend a thankful smile when Chanyeol grabbed his fidgeting hand for him. Exhaling slowly, Baekhyun’s eyes widened as he watched the Legendary Earth Dragon move towards Kyungsoo’s direction as soon as he landed. Pressing his lips together, Baekhyun tightened his grip around Chanyeol’s hand and his best friend gave a reassuring squeeze in return.

“He’s going to Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun whispered, goosebumps appearing on his arms. “He’s going to Kyungsoo.”

The rest of the ceremony went by in a blur after the Earth Dragon approached Kyungsoo and after the pair bonded as one for Baekhyun. Errysdo, the Conqueror of the Earth and he was now one with Do Kyungsoo, the love of Baekhyun’s life. He couldn’t care enough for the other nine Riders or the remaining nine Dragons for that matter. All he could think of from the moment that Kyungsoo became an official Dragon Rider was to run up to him and smother kisses all over his face and then proceed have days of sex once they reached Kyungsoo’s room. Must be fun doing it with a Dragon Rider.

As soon as the ceremony ended and all the Riders were paired up, Baekhyun rushed towards Kyungsoo, briefly wondering why warm liquid was trickling down his palm. Bringing his hand up, Baekhyun’s eyes widened in shock when he saw bright red blood under his nails and a small pool in the center of his palm. Glancing at Chanyeol, Baekhyun found him staring at his hand with amusement. Once Chanyeol looked up, Baekhyun mouthed _sorry_ to which Chanyeol waved off with a chuckle.

Given the go sign, Baekhyun turned his attention back to Kyungsoo, pulling the latter towards him by the face and crashing their lips together, not caring how there was now blood staining Kyungsoo’s cheek.

Kyungsoo cared though and as abruptly as the kiss had begun, it had ended. Pulling away, Kyungsoo grabbed Baekhyun’s wrist. “Why are you bleeding?” he asked urgently, meeting Baekhyun’s eyes worriedly.

“It’s Chanyeol’s blood,” Baekhyun explained casually and Kyungsoo frowned in disapproval. “I was so nervous for you.”

Laughing, Kyungsoo used a hand to caress Baekhyun’s cheek softly. “Silly you.”

 

 

After the place had cleared, Baekhyun had decided that it was a good idea to make out heavily against one of the pillars at Dragon’s Keep. Never one to say no to kissing Baekhyun, Kyungsoo naturally agreed, even as he felt his Dragon judging him, laughing it away.

“We’ll be the best Keepers Elyxion has ever seen!” Baekhyun exclaimed, already imagining how amazing he and Kyungsoo would work as a team when his Dragon finally came. His voice echoed around the empty hallway of the Academy. He was certain that Kyungsoo would choose the same path as him, one that Baekhyun had been intending to take since the beginning.

There were only two choices for Dragon Riders - to become a Keeper or a Warrior of Elyxion. Keepers stayed in Elyxion, protecting its people and guarding the place should it ever come under attack. Though there hadn’t been an attack in over four hundred years, rendering the Keepers rather useless. Becoming a Keeper was mostly, but not only, for the fame and the love of the townsfolk. And Baekhyun wouldn’t give either up. Meanwhile, Warriors guarded the borders of Elyxion, far from civilisation as they engaged in battle after battle with other mythical beasts - the dangerous ones - so that Elyxion could be safe. Indeed, the Warriors had done an incredible job at keeping the fighting at the border.

“And then we’ll - ” Pausing, Baekhyun stopped walking when he realised that Kyungsoo wasn’t next to him anymore. Turning around, Baekhyun found the other standing a few steps behind. With a shaky laugh, Baekhyun retraced his steps and stopped beside Kyungsoo before picking up his boyfriend’s hand. “What is it? Why did you stop?”

“Baek. I want to become a Warrior.”

For a moment, Baekhyun’s whole world became a blank and his future turned foggy. Suddenly, he wasn’t so sure about anything anymore. His hand slipped from Kyungsoo’s and hung limply by his side like it didn’t have any strength anymore.

“You…” Swallowing, Baekhyun tried forcing a smile but to no avail. “You want to be a Warrior?” A bitter laugh escaped his lips as he looked Kyungsoo in the eye. “And fight Dinosaurs and Zombies at the border?”

Frowning, Kyungsoo said, “there aren’t any Dinosaurs or Zombies at the border, Baek. They don’t exist.” Upon seeing Baekhyun’s crestfallen expression, Kyungsoo promptly clamped his mouth shut. “I’m going to the border to protect you. To protect Elyxion from Sphinxes and Ghouls.”

Sucking in his lower lip, Baekhyun shook his head. “They don’t exist.”

“Yes, they do.” Hand coming up, Kyungsoo cupped Baekhyun’s face, the latter’s eyes fluttering close as he leaned against Kyungsoo’s warm palm. “And you know it. Earth Dragon Riders always become Warriors anyway. It just makes sense because of our affinity with the earth. We have a higher advantage at the border and a higher chance of survival.”

“You don’t have to be like the other Earth Dragon Riders, you know that right?”

Sometimes, Warriors died at the border.

 

 

The following months were torturous for Baekhyun as he watched Kyungsoo practicing with the other to-be Warriors.

The only silver lining in all this was that Dragon Riders had two years before they officially decided which role they wanted to take. After all, it was a big choice they had to make, one that would follow them for life. Being a Keeper meant being with your loved ones and staying safe. Though it also came with the reputation of being a coward despite the fame. Being a Warrior meant giving up everything familiar and fighting to the death sometimes. But whenever they went back to Elyxion, they were crowned as heroes and hailed as saviours. It was a tough decision.

Though seeing Kyungsoo train day after day, Baekhyun already knew what the other’s final choice would be. The good thing was that Warriors needed official training for one year before taking up their duty unlike the Keepers who could begin their jobs straight away. That meant a full year before Kyungsoo would leave and Baekhyun wasn’t going to let a moment slip away.

 

 

Lying on the hills by Dragon’s Keep was one of Baekhyun’s favourite things to do. Just watching the clouds roll by lazily in the blue skies as he listened out for the roar of the Dragons nearby. When he closed his eyes, he could feel something calling out for him and that was what he enjoyed the most. For the longest time, Baekhyun had felt a calling whenever he was on that hill and it brought him comfort. Comfort that he needed right now.

Though the best part of the being on the hill was Chanyeol lying next to him, snoring lightly because cloud-watching was boring. Surprisingly enough, Baekhyun didn’t hear any snores all morning.

“You haven’t dozed off,” Baekhyun pointed out.

“Huh?” Bleary-eyed, Chanyeol turned to look at Baekhyun, blinking a few times as if to clear the sleep from his head.

Scoffing, Baekhyun rolled his eyes fondly. “You weren’t asleep. You don’t have to act.”

A lopsided grin settled on Chanyeol’s lips. “It was worth a try.”

“Thank you.”

“I’ll always be there for you,” Chanyeol said, nudging Baekhyun’s side.

Smiling, Baekhyun squeezed nearer to Chanyeol’s side. “Me too. So why were you awake?” If it were anyone else, they would have started asking him about Kyungsoo and their relationship. Since it was Chanyeol, Baekhyun could trust him to avoid the sore topic.

“What if were one of those Riders, Baek?” Chanyeol started nervously, but it seemed like it was something he had been thinking about. “The ones without a Dragon. Or if the Dragon rejects us.”

Raising a brow, Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol like he had said the dumbest thing to date. He hadn’t expected that. “That won’t happen.”

“How would you know?” Chanyeol grumbled, feeling self-conscious.

“When have I ever been wrong?”

“Never.”

“See.”

“But that’s because you’ve always been vague. You’ve never been right either if we’re at it.”

Chewing lightly on his bottom lip, Baekhyun sat up. “I’ll tell you a secret, Chanyeol.”

“Yeah?”

“I can already feel my Dragon’s blood thrumming in my veins.”

A wave of silence washed over them. A majestic roar pierced through the sky at that moment. Seconds later, there were two Dragons in the sky - both the colour of the sea. Their Riders were on their backs for sure but they were too small to be seen from afar. They were the Keepers of Elyxion. This was Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s favourite part of the day. As the Dragons swept across the sky, Baekhyun’s eyes lit up, shining so brightly, reflecting the golden rays of the sun.

Turning to Chanyeol with a small smile on his face, Baekhyun titled his head. “Be happy for me?”

“I will always be happy for you.” Smiling back, Chanyeol nudged Baekhyun’s shoulder playfully. “Does Kyungsoo know yet?”

“No,” Baekhyun replied happily enough, but Chanyeol knew his best friend better. “And I’m sure you’ll have a Dragon too.”

“How are you so sure?”

“Because you’re the strongest person I’ve ever met.”

It was easy for Chanyeol to believe Baekhyun when the latter’s eyes were shining full with sincerity like that, his voice holding a promise that they both didn’t have any control over.

 

The grounds were quiet when they made their way back to the academy. They crept through the corridors quietly, not wanting their footsteps echoing everywhere.

“Chanyeol, where are you going?” Baekhyun whispered when he saw his best friend come to a full stop. “Our rooms are that way,” he said as he jerked his head in the opposite direction from where Chanyeol was looking.

“You can go ahead. I need to check something out.”

Narrowing his eyes at Chanyeol, Baekhyun started to walk backwards. “I’m not getting into trouble with you if you get caught.”

Shaking his head with a soundless laugh, Chanyeol waved his hands to shoo Baekhyun away. Once the shorter Rider was out of sight, Chanyeol waited a few moments before turning round another corner.

“You guys had fun today?” Kyungsoo asked as soon as Chanyeol stepped into the light. “The both of you should be out this late.” Frowning, Kyungsoo nodded in the direction Chanyeol had come from. “Aren’t you going back?”

“You’re out late too,” Chanyeol pointed out.

“I’m training.”

Looking around, Chanyeol noticed a wooden staff lying on the floor and he ducked his head in apology. “We lost track of time.”

Kyungsoo chuckled, bending down to reach for the weapon. “As always.”

Positioning himself, Kyungsoo spun the staff a few times before moving into servers stances which Chanyeol didn’t recognise. And there was only one reason why Chanyeol wouldn’t recognise them. At that moment, something flared in Chanyeol and he couldn’t help but be spiteful.

“If you want to become a Warrior, then you should just leave already. Don’t wait until the two years are up. Leave at the end of the year. It’s not fair that you stay here and give Baekhyun false hope. He’s my best friend and I love him and I don’t want to see him hurt.”

“Is Baekhyun hurt?” Worry shone in Kyungsoo’s eyes and as angry as Chanyeol was with Kyungsoo, he knew that the other genuinely cared about Baekhyum.

Still, Chanyeol chose to remain stubborn, acting like he was oblivious to Kyungsoo’s true feelings. “He’s _clearly_ hurting.”

“And you say that I’m the cause of it?”

Somehow, the way Kyungsoo said it set something off in Chanyeol. “Look, I don’t know why you’re acting dumb about all of this but you’re obviously the one who’s hurting Baekhyun even if you don’t mean to. So just leave, Kyungsoo. And stop giving him the hope that you might stay because we both know that you won’t. He knows that too but seeing your face gives him hope that he doesn’t need. So stop hurting my best friend and leave.”

Calmly, Kyungsoo looked Chanyeol in the eye and adjusted his grip on the staff. For a moment there, Chanyeol was afraid that Kyungsoo might just hit him. “Just because he’s your best friend?”

“What do you mean?” Chanyeol said stiffly.

“You like him, don’t you, Chanyeol?”

Suddenly, there were no more words Chanyeol could say and could only stare back at Kyungsoo. Swallowing, Chanyeol clenched his fingers into a fist.

“He’s my boyfriend, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo continued. “Of course I care about him. I love him. You think I don’t know that he’s crying at night or literally running for the hills whenever he has the time? Or that he’s so distracted during practice that he has to make up for it at night during his own time?” Shaking his head, Kyungsoo allowed the staff to fall from his hand. It rolled in front of Chanyeol’s feet, hitting his covered toes, then rolled a little before coming to a stop. “What do you think I’m doing now?” When Chanyeol didn’t say anything, Kyungsoo sighed. He walked over to where the taller Rider was standing to pick up the staff. “We both care about Baekhyun, Chanyeol. But I have to do what’s right for me too. And becoming a Warrior is my calling. I hope you can help Baekhyun understand that. He listens to you.” Sending Chanyeol a small smile, Kyungsoo started walking backwards towards the open windows. He reminded Chanyeol a little of Baekhyun then. “I’ll see you around.” At the final step before he would have fallen out of the window, Kyungsoo stopped and closed his eyes. Then he turned around and took that final step and he was on Errysdo’s back.

 

 

The days grew longer and more painful for Baekhyun. He had started to have more of his meals with Kyungsoo. At times, the other even brought him onto Errysdo just to fly around the sky. _“He likes you,”_ Kyungsoo would tell Baekhyun when they were on Errysdo’s back and the Earth Dragon would make a sound of agreements. _“That’s because you like me,”_ Baekhyun would reply.

At the end of Kyungsoo’s first year with Errysdo, he seemed inclined on leaving. That was the plan. Until Baekhyun ran to him one morning, tears filling his eyes as he panted, breathless from running. All of that just to tell Kyungsoo not to leave.

“Don’t leave yet,” Baekhyun begged, his voice shaking, his eyes watery but Baekhyun was too prideful and strong-willed to let the tears fall. “Kyungsoo.” Bottom lip quivering, Baekhyun sniffed. “Please.”

“I…” At a loss for words to say, Kyungsoo turned to look at Chanyeol who stood behind Baekhyun. He merely rolled his eyes and looked away. Gulping, Kyungsoo faced Baekhyun again and the sight of Baekhyun almost in tears broke his heart. “Baekhyun, I - ”

“Kyungsoo, please.” The sound of footsteps momentarily drew Baekhyun’s attention away from his boyfriend. Craning his neck to look behind, Baekhyun saw Chanyeol walking away. “Yeol!” he called out. “Where are you going?”

“To get some air,” Chanyeol shouted back, lifting a hand to give Baekhyun a small wave but never stopping and never turning around.

When Chanyeol was out of sight, Baekhyun sighed, turning to face Kyungsoo with a heavy heart. At least with Chanyeol there, Baekhyun knew that he had a veritable six-foot-tall wall support that he could lean on if Kyungsoo decided to leave. But now he had no one.

“Soo, please.”

“Baek…”

Choking back his tears, Baekhyun leaned it, tilting his head sideways so that he could kiss Kyungsoo on the lips. His eyes fluttered shut when he felt Kyungsoo winding an arm around his waist and kissing back softly, tenderly.

“Soo, please,” Baekhyun mouthed against the Earth Dragon Rider’s lips. “Please.”

“You know,” Kyungsoo began, tucking a lock of hair behind Baekhyun’s ear. “You know that I love you, right?” he repeated the words that he had mouthed at the Dragon ceremony which now felt like ages ago despite it only being a year.

Wordlessly, Baekhyun nodded, surging forward to connect their mouths together again, whispering, _please_ with every kiss he took, words mixing with salty tears when Baekhyun finally opened the dam.

 

 

Baekhyun had no idea how long he had been sitting on the stone steps overlooking the training field. Legs stretched out, Baekhyun tilted his head upwards. Eyes closed, he listened out for the sound of any Dragons nearby. There were at least two growls he could make out. The Keepers.

“You okay?”

Slowly opening his eyes, Baekhyun found Chanyeol looking down at him. Smiling lazily, Baekhyun leaned back against the stone. “I’m fine.”

Squatting in front of Baekhyun so that they were at eye-level, Chanyeol asked very seriously, “Do you want to head to the kitchens?”

With a raised brow, Baekhyun said, “They’re closed.”

“Exactly,” Chanyeol replied, moving to sit next to Baekhyun on the steps.

Laughing, Baekhyun whacked Chanyeol’s arm. As much as he was entertaining the idea, he wasn’t going to risk getting caught stealing food in the dead of the night ever again. Besides, the food wasn’t even that good. There was no point in taking them.

From the corner of his eye, Baekhyun could see Chanyeol dying to ask him something. With all that glancing and fidgeting, Chanyeol ought to know how obvious he was being.

Feeling merciful, Baekhyun decided to end Chanyeol’s struggle. “Just say it.”

The question came immediately and it was one that Baekhyun had already expected. In fact, it was the only one he had expected.

“Is Kyungsoo staying?”

Smiling, Baekhyun nodded. A small and temporary victory was still a victory. “For now, yes.”

Silence stretched between Baekhyun and Chanyeol. It wasn’t weird. It was more of the comfortable kind that Baekhyun welcomed with open arms ever since Kyungsoo had gotten Errysdo.

Baekhyun was midway through a yawn when he turned to Chanyeol who had a deep frown on his face. Not covering his mouth with a hand, Baekhyun asked a very sleepy, “what?”.

Unable to control himself, Chanyeol burst out laughing. The corners of eyes crinkled as he squinted them, his lips stretching so wide that his nose is a little scrunched.

Soon, Baekhyun joined in, laughing with tears of mirth gathering in his eyes, his yawn interrupted. “You’re so stupid.”

“You’re the one yawning like a panda,” Chanyeol joked good-naturedly.

“A panda? Me?” Scoffing, Baekhyun eyed Chanyeol up and down. “Then what are you? A giraffe?”

“The bravest giraffe you’ve ever met.”

The harmonious melody of their voices travelled through the field, the wind carrying them to faraway places that only knew peace.

**Author's Note:**

> New story! It's from the same verse as [Wings of Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180524)
> 
> Tweet me or DM me at [@baekingneeds](https://twitter.com/baekingneeds) or [@parkingfare](https://twitter.com/parkingfare)  
> Curiouscat [(main)](https://curiouscat.me/baekingneeds) [(fic)](https://curiouscat.me/parkingfare)


End file.
